A Tale of Raikoden
by Wings
Summary: I'm really sorry about the late chapter. I've just uploaded Ch.2, so please r/r! ^^ Jyou and Koushiro comes into the story too now. Sorato and Jyoumi alert!
1. Castle of Raikoden

  
I thought of this story's characters in English class, with some help from Jing, so this might be a little wacko...... Anyways, don't say I didn't warn you, this will be a sorato and jyoumi. If you don't like the fact of them together, you can still read ahead, I won't stop you, just don't flame me though. On with the fic! Oh yeah, this romance will involve a bit comedy, with me and Jing (to her request) as the narrators. Enjoy your stay!! ^_^   
Disclaimer: I do not own Mimi, Jyou, Sora, Yamato, nor Koushiro. Only the story belongs to me, and the city of Raikoden.

~*~   
A Tale of Raikoden   
Chapter 1   
Castle of Raikoden

  


Jing: Uh-hum. clears throat > This story will be like Joe and Mimi together, and Yamato and Sora together. They fall in love, and live happily ever after. Thank you for reading. bows >   
Wings: Jing!! I'm the author, not you! wacks Jing in the head > Okay, this story takes place about a thousand years ago or something, so I'll just assume this is a Renaissance story. I'll try to make the dialogue as old english style as possible, if it still sounds like how _we_ speak, then here I offer my humble apologies. Okay? Got me? All right, let's go on. ^_^

Mimi Tachikawa, the princess of the peaceful city, Raikoden, spun around in front of her full-length mirror inside her chamber. She smoothed the soft silk of her dress, admiring the handiwork. On her body was a fabulous dress of baby pink, with the top hugging her body and the dress fanning out, all fluffy and swirly. She loved this shade of pink and the feeling of the dress itself. After spinning around for a hundred times, she finally exclaimed, nearly squealing. "Oh Sora dear, I just love this dress! Do you think you can make me another one quite like this?"   
"Of course, Princess Mimi. Sora would be glad to." Sora Takenouchi, the close maid and friend of Mimi, smiled at the beaming princess. She was glad that Mimi liked her craft, and thought that she looked beautiful in it. Sora had made this dress for her to wear in the upcoming Christmas ball.

Wings: I'm not sure if they have Christmas back in the Renaissance, so...   
Jing: Doesn't matter la! pokes Wings >   
Wings: Okay, hey~~!! chases Jing and leaves the scene >

"Sora! How many times have I told you this? You need not call me 'Princess' when there is no others present!" Mimi sighed and told her friend again. 'She just keeps on forgetting...'   
"Alright, Mimi. So are you going to wear this gown at the ball?" Sora smiled at Mimi again.   
"Yes, definitely. But do you think something is missing in this outfit?" Mimi frowned at her own image in the mirror.   
"Maybe this will do." Sora stepped up and fastened a diamond necklace around the princess' neck. "How about now?" she stepped back and took a good look at Mimi. Yes, she is a striking beauty, with long brown hair to her waist, large honey brown eyes flashing with pure sincerity, rosy cheeks and lips, and is fair-skinned. The pink ball gown just made her beautiful features stand out even more.   
"Sora dear, you are a genius! It is definitely better now!" Mimi giggled and poked Sora at the waist.   
"Mimi!" The auburn-haired girl forgot all about the customs and played with the princess freely.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Yamato Ishida walked around the courtyard, sighing as he thought of his earlier conversation with the king, until he heard a burst of giggles and laughter floating from the direction of the princess' chamber. 'The princess... Why am I involved in all this?' Yamato shook his head and continued his walk absentmindely. Finally, he took a seat on a nearby stone bench, and fell deep into thoughts, recalling once of the conversation...

* flashback *

"Yes, my king. What is it that your highness want Yamato for?" Yamato bowed slightly to the king of Raikoden.   
"Yamato, I have called you here for a reason. You have proven your worth of courage and skills in your past year of knighthood here in Raikoden, and I decided to reward you with a tremendous gift that any Raikodenian would dream of." the king spoke swiftly.   
"What is it that your highness wants to reward Yamato?" his curiosity was raised by the king's words.   
"I have decided to reward you with... a marriage, to my lovely daughter, Princess Mimi." answered the king.

Jing: Yay! A Mimato!!   
Wings: Jing, stop interrupting the story! And I said that already in the beginning, this is going to be a sorato and a jyoumi, not a mimato! Me don't like mimato's! snickers >   
Jing: Aw...... Wings, you're mean! pouts >   
Wings: Yep, I'm the meanie, but I'm the author. Too bad!! rolls her eyes >

"What?! Sorry, my highness. May Yamato dare something...?" Yamato said slowly, unsure if he should actually speak his thoughts or not. Angering the king was not a smart move, but he decided to go with his heart.   
"Dare what, Yamato?"   
"Yamato wishes to refuse this marriage."   
"And why is that?"   
"Uh...... Your highness, you must promise not to be angered at Yamato's words."   
"Yes, go on." the king replied hastily, wanting to hear his knight's explanation at the refusal of marrying his daughter. 'Now why would someone not want to wed a princess? It means immense fortune and power to the selected young man.' he thought in wonder.   
"Yamato wishes to marry his heart's real belonger. As Yamato had never met the princess before, Yamato do not wish to make this decision. If it turns out out that Yamato does not truly love the princess, it will be pain to both of us, your higness."   
he spoke his true thoughts out.   
"Hmm...... Interesting, indeed. I am not angered at your words, Yamato, for you have spoken for both you youself and my daughter. But there is one thing. Since you have never met my daughter before, how would you know that you will not love her?"   
"........"   
"Let's make a pact, Yamato. I shall open up a guest chamber in the castle for you to live in now, until the Christmas ball. And you shall make friends with my daughter, and decide that if you love her or not. There is two whole weeks until the ball, and you will tell me your answer anytime during that time period. Is this a deal?"   
"And if Yamato still refuses, will Yamato be punished?"   
"Of course not, my good knight."

* end of flashback *

'Make friends with the princess? God, help me..." Yamato pleaded silently, as he stared into the blue sky. A gentle breeze swept through his blond hair. His ocean blue eyes were lost in thought, and he did not notice her glancing at him as she passed by.   
'Who is he? I never saw him around the castle before. Better not disturb him though.' Sora thought as she walked quietly towards her own chamber, which she shared with a friend, who was also a maid. As she almost reached her destination, she accidentally stumbled on a small rock, causing her to trip forward. Just as she was about to hit the ground, a strong hand held her back, and a scent of faint soap made its way to her nose, tickling her sensation. Sora gasped as she fell back into a firm, muscular chest. She turned around and saw the handsome man looking at her with interest.   
"You alright, my lady?"   
Sora straightened herself and looked up into the ocean blue eyes of the Yamato, and replied, "Yes indeed, my lord."   
Yamato studied her, as she fidgeted slightly under his gaze. Her auburn hair was twisted up to form two curly piles at the side of her head. It sparkled under the sun and added a playful look to the face. Yes, she was a beauty, rosy cheeks, cherry red lips, and her eyes... Her large crimson eyes seemed kind and thoughtful, but yet held love and passion at the same time. She was perfect in height, being just two inches shorter than him. A long white dress complimented her simple beauty.   
"Um... My lord, thank you for the help. I must leave now." she blushed as she saw him still looking at her.   
Yamato snapped back to reality and answered, "Yes, you are welcome, my lady. My name is Yamato Ishida." he held out his hand to her.   
"And mine is Sora Takenouchi. Pleasure meeting you, Yamato." Sora slipped her small hand inside his large ones and shook them.   
"And my pleasure too, Sora. See you later." Yamato nodded, and stepped back.   
Sora gave him a bashful smile and retreated to her chamber, leaving a dazed Yamato standing there.

Jing: So does it mean that Yamato had already fallen for Sora?   
Wings: I'm not going to tell the story in advance, Jing! Quit interrupting and you'll find out soon! Oh, and yes, Jyou and Koushiro are coming up now.   
Jing: Great!!!!!!! getting hyper >   
Wings: Oh god...... slaps her head and moans >

~*~

So, how did you like this? I think there probably isn't a single Renaissance romance out there, so I'm just happy that I came up with a true original idea of my own! Happy happy!! ^^ Today's my 14th birthday! Even more happy happy!! ^^ Oh yes, and remember to review! Be nice and no flames!! ^_^   



	2. Scrambled Eggs

  
Hey hey, it's me again!! ^^ I'm really sorry for not posting this chapter sooner... I wrote this already for a long time, but I just didn't post it. Don't ask me why. Newayz, enjoy! Remember to r/r! ^^   
Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own our lovely Digimon characters. Raikoden and the story belongs to me, though.

~*~   
A Tale of Raikoden   
Chapter 2   
Scrambled Eggs

  


"And, voila!!" an egg disappered under his hat and winded up on his left hand. Jyou Kido, the court jester and magician of Raikoden, bowed at his audiences, who showered him with applauses and cheers. "Not to mention one here! And here! And here!" Jyou walked down the the stage and 'discovered' eggs in the audiences' hands. The whole crowd roared with laughter as Jyou 'found' one on a bald old man's shiny head.

Jing: The egg can actually sit on a bald guy's head without slipping?!   
Wings: Jing!!!! QUIT INTERRUPTING!! And don't make fun of the bald guy!   
Jing: Okie, geez... Chill, girl!

As Jyou continued to 'find' more eggs, a frustrated Koushiro screamed exasperately inside the royal kitchen. "Where did all those eggs go? EGGS!! I need eggs to make the king and queen's lunches! EGGS!!" Suddenly, a loud munching noise came over from the corner of the kitchen. A curious Koushiro went over to see what was the munching noise, and he discovered......

Wings: JING!!!! You weren't supposed to eat all the food! You can't let the characters starve!!!   
Jing: * still munching * whadyasay?   
Wings: I said you weren't supposed to eat the food!! What's a story without props?!   
Jing: Sorrimevellyhungly~~ *continues munching and saying giberish *   
Wings: * sighs in exasperation *

"GREAT!! Now my eggs AND food are all gone!! What am I supposed to do now?!" Koushiro broke down and started punching the wall with his bare fists, obviously a bit mad now.   
"What's all this racket?" Sora stuck her head into the kitchen, and saw a dead-tired Koushiro crouching on the floor.   
"Eggs...... Food......" Koushiro ran his hand through his red hair and mumbled absentmindely.   
"Huh?" she was confused. 'Eggs? Food? What's going on?'

Wings: I better just put some ingredients and eggs back into the story.   
Jing: Sure! Then I'll--   
Wings: Nope. snaps > You won't get to eat the food this time.   
Jing: Oh...... pouts >

"Yay!!" Koushiro resumed his role as head chef of the castle and started cooking lunch all over again.   
"Looks like I just missed something..." Sora murmured and left the scene, totally baffled at what she just saw. She just came out of the kitchen and bumped into Jyou, and a smile spread across her face instantly. "Jyou! I have not saw you around for a bit of time! Where are you all these days?"   
Jyou greeted his friend with a hearty laugh, "Oh, just around the castle entertaining my dear audiences. How are you lately? And the princess?" he slightly blushed at the mention of the princess.   
"I am fine, thank you. And Mimi is fine also, I assure you. You missed her?" Sora knew all along that Jyou had a secret liking to the princess a long time ago. But it seems like that Mimi had taken no interest in any boy in particular, so Jyou just kept it down.   
"Um...... Yes, I think I do miss her..." Jyou's face had turned crimson at this moment. Sora thought that he resembled a tomato, a boiling tomato, in fact. It was rather a funny sight, with Jyou's dark blue hair contrasting to his red face.   
Sora sighed and said, "Jyou, why don't you just tell her? You know that the princess is not very good at guessing."   
"B-but... But I..." he was at a lost for words. He had never had the courage to tell Mimi that he liked her very much. Even though everyone thought that he was always confident and funny, but below that exterior, Jyou is a shy and bashful man. So shy that he kept his love hidden for three years already.   
As his best friend, Sora knew that very well, and told him, "If you are not going to tell her, then I shall do it."   
"No!! Sora, please. I do not want to rush things over, besides--"   
"Jyou, you liked her for three years already without her knowing. I think that the princess deserves the truth."   
"But......" Jyou sighed and gave up. "Yes, tell her. Whether she likes me in return or not, tell me the truth please, Sora."   
Sora flashed him a reassuring smile, "Do not fear, Jyou Kido. God Himself will bless you in your aid."   
"Yes, I surely do hope so." Jyou silently prayed in his mind, hoping that the answer would come soon and, hopefully a positive one. He did not know what he will do if he was rejected by his beautiful Mimi. He really did not know.

Jing: Oh... poor Jyou......   
Wings: Should Mimi reject him or not?   
Jing: Of course not!! starts chanting > Jyoumi! Jyoumi!   
Wings: Okay okay! I get the idea!! Now, Sora is at Mimi's, about to tell her......

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Yes Sora? What is it that you want to tell me?" Mimi inquired as she looked up from her studies. She had desperately wanted to go out for some fresh air, but her father had made her stay in her room until she had caught up with her studies. 'Being a princess can be so dull sometimes. I wish I could switch place with Sora once in a while!' Mimi thought to herself.   
"Um, princess, it is actually a message from Jyou." Sora replied hesitantly.   
"Jyou?" Mimi hesitated for a second, "What is it?"   
"Uh..." Sora didn't know how to phrase it, so she just blurted out, "Mimi, Jyou likes you."   
"Huh?! Jyou-likes-me??" Mimi was surprised. She always thought that Jyou was charming and all, but she never knew that he actually liked her! "Why did not he come to tell me in person?" she demanded.   
Sora looked sheepish for a moment, "Jyou was too shy."   
"Shy? I thought he--"   
"Mimi, if you knew him since you were little, and was best friends with him, you will then know what kind of person he really is. He can be really charming on the outside, but is really a shy gentleman inside." Sora recalled the endless times she spent with Jyou in her childhood, playing around and talking late into the light.   
"I see." Mimi answered hastily, but her thoughts raced. 'How should I deal with this? I do not even know if I really like him or not... I guess I should just--' She finally said, "Bring him to me, Sora. I shall tell him the answer when he comes to me and tell me himself."   
"Yes, my princess." Sora bowed and retreated from her room. She rushed through the courtyard, not noticing that Yamato was there.   
He tried to stop her but she just rushed out, and he wondered to himself, 'What is she up to? Maybe I should follow and see myself.' He then went out the courtyard too and traced Sora's path silently.

Wings: What should I do with Yamato? Him following Sora doesn't seem like a good idea to me now.   
Jing: It's alright. Maybe he would see Sora with Jyou then he gets jealous and beats Jyou up!!   
Wings: Jing!! Yamato is a knight! A knight won't go around beating people up!!   
Jing: Uh... I dunno! Just give me some slushie! grabs a slushie and starts slurping, while Wings sighed again >

Sora finally found Jyou in the library, and she hushed him into a corner of the room. "Um, Jyou... The princess wishes to see you."   
"She wishes to see me? But why? What was her answer?" Jyou's raven black eyes were immediately clouded with worries.   
"Jyou, calm down. The princess did not state her reasons, but she said she will tell you her answer once you go see her." Sora assured Jyou, while she was also a tiny bit worried.   
Jyou sulked a bit and replied, "Alright."   
"Cheer up, Jyou. I am sure that all will come for the best." Sora smiled gently at her friend.   
As if her smile could heal any wounds, Jyou finally rewarded her with a small smile of his own. He reached forward and gave Sora a friendly squeeze on the hand, "Thank you, Sora. What would I do without you?" he joked lightly.   
"Anytime, Jyou. You know what friends are for." she squeezed his hand back and stood up. "I better return to the princess now. It is nearly time to serve lunch."   
"I shall see you around." Jyou tipped his hat and waved as he saw the book on the table, "Wait, Sora."   
"What is it?" Sora turned around looking at him.   
"Take this. I saw this and thought you might want to take a look." he smiled and handed her a thick, leather bound book.   
Sora received the book and glanced at the cover, " 'Floral Garden'? Thank you, Jyou." She beamed.   
"No problem, Sora." Jyou then sat down again and poured over the book on philosophy.

Yamato had lost track of Sora as he came into the library. The royal library itself was so huge that it almost seemed like a maze filled with endless piles of books. As he walked around gazing upwards at the ceiling, he bumped into someone. "Sorry, I should have seen where I was going... Sora?!" Yamato helped Sora up and picked up the book for her. "Sorry again."   
Sora smiled sheepishly and answered, "My apologies too. I did not look forward, I was too busy reading the book."   
"What book is that?" Yamato asked Sora as he accompanied her out the library, and they chatted happily all the way back.

~*~

How did you like this? I'm going to apologize again for this laaaaaaate chapter. Gomen nasai. ^^;; So, you'll be nice and review, won't you~? ^__^   



End file.
